


Running Away

by rogueslayer



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueslayer/pseuds/rogueslayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy thinks about running away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Away

 

“Do you ever think about…running away?”

Faith turned her head away, took a drag on her cigarette. She took it out of her mouth before muttering “No.”

Buffy’s eyes were wide. She looked as if she was trying very hard not to reveal her emotions, but Faith could see right through her.

She was terrified.

“I mean it, Faith. Don’t you? Just—leaving everything behind, the Slaying, school, all of it? Just—being free?” There was desperation in the last word.

“What about your friends?” said Faith. “You’d miss them to death, B.” She chuckled. “I’m not one for sentimental shit, but I know you.”

“Maybe you don’t know me at all.” Buffy stepped forward, expression hardening.

“So? What are you saying, B?”

“I’m saying…” Buffy hesitated.

Faith met her eyes.

This gave her the strength to continue. “I’m saying I don’t want this. Our destinies—they don’t have to be set in stone like this. We don’t have to be Slayers…”

“Yes, we do, B. ’Cause we’re the Chosen Two.” Faith cracked a grin.

“Chosen Two. Right.” Buffy nodded. Her lip trembled slightly.

“Don’t cry, fuck it.” Faith smushed her cigarette out against the wall. “If you cry, I’m gonna…”

“You’re gonna what?” Buffy’s shoulders shook as tears streamed down her face.

Faith turned away and fished in her pocket for another cigarette.


End file.
